pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Sun and Moon
Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon are the first pair of games of Generation VII. Blurb Features *The Poké Finder, Festival Plaza, Battle Royale, and PokéPelago are added. *Both games are twelve hours apart; Pokémon Sun is at day, while Pokémon Moon is at evening. *Pokémon-Amie has been updated to Pokémon Refresh. *The Pokédex is now possessed by a Rotom. *The player can face trials, with include guide by Trial Captains and battles with the Kahuna Leaders. *The Alola criminal organization is Team Skull. Gameplay The adventure starts in the Alola region, filled with beaches, tropical trees and water. There are a load of new features: Z-Moves, Alolan forms of Pokémon of previous generations, The Rite of the Island Challenge, Hyper Training, and Poké Ride! Pokémon Starter Pokémon *Rowlet - Grass/Flying-type Pokémon which evolves into Dartrix and then into Decidueye, gaining the secondary Ghost type, replacing the Flying type. *Litten - Fire-type Pokémon which evolves into Torracat and then into Incineroar, gaining the secondary Dark type. *Popplio - Water-type Pokémon which evolves into Brionne and then into Primarina, gaining the secondary Fairy type. Legendary and Mythical Pokémon *Magearna - Steel/Fairy-type Mythical Pokémon *Solgaleo - Psychic/Steel-type Sun Legendary Pokémon *Lunala - Psychic/Ghost-type Moon Legendary Pokémon Guardian Deities *Tapu Koko - Electric/Fairy-type Pokémon *Tapu Lele - Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon *Tapu Bulu - Grass/Fairy-type Pokémon *Tapu Fini - Water/Fairy-type Pokémon Other new Pokémon *Pikipek - Normal/Flying-type Pokémon *Trumbeak - Normal/Flying-type Pokémon *Toucannon - Normal/flying-type Pokémon *Yungoos - Normal-type Pokémon *Gumshoos - Normal-type Pokémon *Grubbin - Bug-type Pokémon *Charjabug - Bug/Electric-type Pokémon *Vikavolt - Bug/Electric-type Pokémon *Crabrawler - Fighting-type Pokémon *Crabominable - Fighting/Ice-type Pokémon *Oricorio (Baile) - Fire/Flying-type Pokémon *Oricorio (Pom Pom) - Electric/Flying-type Pokémon *Oricorio (Pa'u) - Psychic/Flying-type Pokémon *Oricorio (Sensu) - Ghost/Flying-type Pokémon *Cutiefly - Bug/Fairy-type Pokémon *Ribombee - Bug/Fairy-type Pokémon *Rockruff - Rock-type Pokémon *Lycanroc - Rock-type Pokémon *Wishiwashi (Solo Form) - Water-type Pokémon *Wishiwashi (School Form) - Water-type Pokémon *Mareanie - Poison/Water-type Pokémon *Toxapex - Poison/Water-type Pokémon *Mudbray - Ground-type Pokémon *Mudsdale - Ground-type Pokémon *Dewpider - Water/Bug-type Pokémon *Araquanid - Water/Bug-type Pokémon *Fomantis - Grass-type Pokémon *Lurantis - Grass-type Pokémon *Morelull - Grass/Fairy-type Pokémon *Shiinotic - Grass/Fairy-type Pokémon *Salandit - Poison/Fire-type Pokémon *Salazzle - Poison/Fire-type Pokémon *Stufful - Normal/Fighting-type Pokémon *Bewear - Normal/Fighting-type Pokémon *Bounsweet - Grass-type Pokémon *Steenee - Grass-type Pokémon *Tsareena - Grass-type Pokémon *Comfey - Fairy-type Pokémon *Oranguru - Normal/Psychic-type Pokémon *Passimian - Fighting-type Pokémon *Wimpod - Bug/Water-type Pokémon *Golisopod - Bug/Water-type Pokémon *Sandygast - Ghost/Ground-type Pokémon *Palossand - Ghost/Ground-type Pokémon *Pyukumuku - Water-type Pokémon *Type: Null - Normal-type Pokémon *Silvally - Normal-type Pokémon *Minior - Rock/Flying-type Pokémon *Komala - Normal-type Pokémon *Turtonator - Fire/Dragon-type Pokémon *Togedemaru - Electric/Steel-type Pokémon *Mimikyu - Ghost/Fairy-type Pokémon *Bruxish - Water/Psychic-type Pokémon *Drampa - Normal/Dragon-type Pokémon *Dhelmise - Ghost/Grass-type Pokémon *Jangmo-o - Dragon-type Pokémon *Hakamo-o - Dragon/Fighting-type Pokémon *Kommo-o - Dragon/Fighting-type Pokémon *Cosmog - Psychic-type Pokémon *Cosmoem - Psychic-type Pokémon Alolan forms Alolan forms are a brand new addition to the series. Alolan forms are Pokémon from previous generations that went through several changes due to the climate of Alola. These changes include the Pokémon's type, height, and weight. So far, they all only seem to be from Generation I. List of Alolan forms *Rattata - Dark/Normal-type Pokémon *Raticate - Dark/Normal-type Pokémon *Raichu - Electric/Psychic-type Pokémon *Sandshrew - Ice/Steel-type Pokémon *Sandslash - Ice/Steel-type Pokémon *Vulpix - Ice-type Pokémon *Ninetales - Ice/Fairy-type Pokémon *Diglett - Ground/Steel-type Pokémon *Dugtrio - Ground/Steel-type Pokémon *Meowth - Dark-type Pokémon *Persian - Dark-type Pokémon *Geodude - Rock/Electric-type Pokémon *Graveler - Rock/Electric-type Pokémon *Golem - Rock/Electric-type Pokémon *Grimer - Poison/Dark-type Pokémon *Muk - Poison/Dark-type Pokémon *Exeggutor - Grass/Dragon-type Pokémon *Marowak - Fire/Ghost-type Pokémon Ultra Beasts Little is known about ultra beasts, other than they can be a threat to the humans and Pokémon. List of ultra beasts *UB-01 *UB-02 Absorption *UB-02 Beauty New Forms *Ash-Greninja - Water/Dark-type Pokémon *Zygarde Core *Zygarde Cell *Zygarde 10% Forme - Dragon/Ground-type Pokémon *Zygarde 100% Forme - Dragon/Ground-type Pokémon Reception Gallery Trivia *The graphics of this game are no longer chibi. In fact, the characters look taller and more realistic. *Starting from these games, HMs are turned into Poké Ride. *The bases that used to appear in battle from previous games are now removed. *Pokémon can now learn five moves. *This is the first game for you to edit saved game data. *This is the last Pokémon game that is being ported to the 3DS. *This is also the first Pokémon game that doesn't feature gyms. Category:Generation VII Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games